Hormone of Love
by Phoenix Channie
Summary: Ny. Kim menyerahkan Jongin pada Do Kyungsoo, seorang guru di sekolah yang bertujuan untuk mengontrol hormon siswanya. Namun sepertinya, hormon Jongin malah akan semakin meningkat. KaiSoo! YAOI! NC! (a lame excuse for smut :D)


**Hormone of Love**

 _©Phoenix Channie_

KaiSoo (jongin/kyungsoo).  
 **M** rated.  
hormone school!au. romance. NC. student!Jongin. teacher!Dyo.  
Short fic/± 1.255 words.

 **Ny. Kim menyerahkan Jongin pada Do Kyungsoo, seorang guru di sekolah yang menjaga hormon siswanya untuk melakukan seks terkontrol. Namun sepertinya, hormon Jongin malah akan semakin meningkat.**

a/n: an sorry excuse for a PWP. :D enjoy~ ^ ^

.

Pernah dengar tentang sekolah untuk mengontrol hormone, sex? Ya, aku tahu. Kalian pasti berpikir aku bercanda, eoh? Ahni, aku tidak bercanda. Dan kau tahu apa lagi? Aku adalah salah satu guru di sekolah 'unik' ini.

"Kim Jongin, aku ini eommamu. Jangan membantah! Hormonemu itu harus dikontrol anak muda!" Dan rutinitas penerimaan siswa baru yang biasa. Tepatnya siswa baru di kelasku. Remaja kelebihan hormone, dan orangtua yang telah frustasi.

"Kau pasti bercanda." Dan berandal yang memutar bola matanya malas, mengejek. Seakan-akan mereka yang paling benar, dan orangtua mereka bertindak berlebihan. Dan jitakan di kepala sebagai hadiahnya. Dasar.

"Do seongsaenim, jeongmal mianhamnida atas ketidaksopanan anak kurang ajar ini."

"Ah ne, Nyonya Kim. Serahkan semuanya padaku," aku mengalihkan pandangan pada anaknya yang 'kurang ajar' yang melipat tangan di depan dada dan menatapiku seolah aku hidangan dengan piring perak di atas meja.

"Akan kupastikan hormone Jongin 'terkontrol' setelah kami 'selesai' dengannya." Candaku kembali menatap Ny. Kim yang terlihat begitu lega. Yeoja paruh baya itu mengucapkan perpisahannya dan pergi. Meninggalkan aku dan anaknya yang menyeringai sendiri. Sepintas kupikir ia akan ikut pergi, ketika ia berjalan ke arah pintu. Namun suara pintu yang ditutup dan tangannya yang memutar kunci menyadarkanku, bocah ini punya pikiran berbeda.

"Kim Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku pelan dan tegas bersamaan. entah mengapa itu hanya mebuatnya mendengus kecil.

"Kau memanggilku 'Kim Jongin', seriously?" Bocah angkuh ini sempatnya mengacak rambut pinknya –lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya- seraya berjalan mendekatiku. Dengan gerakan cepat yang anggun dan kasar secara bersamaan, ia menarik kerahku dan meraup bibirku. Bocah ini.

"Ugh!" tidak sampai dua detik, keadaan sudah berbalik sekarang. Dengan pukulan di perut yang berhasil membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai, aku berhasil menduduki perutnya dan menahannya. Senyuman di wajah tampannya membuat darahku mengalir ke selatan.

"Kau, bajingan kecil, kukira kau hanya mempermainkanku dan tak mau 'kita' ada. Aku hampir saja terbang ke Seoul dan memberimu satu atau dua pelajaran berharga, brengsek!" mungkin kepalanya terbentur dengan keras saat ia terjatuh tadi; karena ia hanya terkekeh walaupun pipinya menjadi sasaran tinjuku. Mungkin ia gila.

"Yak, setidaknya hargai sedikit usahaku. Tidak mudah membuat eomma putus asa dan menyerahkanku kesini. Aku anak satu-satunya, kau ingat?" ujarnya dengan lancang mengalungkan kedua tangannya di pinggulku.

"Begitukah? Apa yang kau lakukan?" ia menyeringai lagi, aku ingin menghapusnya dengan bibirku sendiri.

"Ah itu, ahniya, aku mungkin hampir saja 'tidur' dengan calon appa baruku?" aku mengerutkan dahi dan merasa jengah, kuputuskan untuk membungkamnya dengan mulut seperti yang sedari tadi ingin kulakukan.

Aku menggigit bibirnya dengan kasar, hingga ia melenguh, membiarkan lidahku masuk untuk mencicipi rasa besi berkarat. Dan rasa manis alami dari mulutnya yang beraroma mint. Tangannya mulai menurun ke bokongku dan meremasnya kasar. Membuatku terpaksa melepaskan pagutan kami untuk mendesah.

"Jadi, make up sex. Bagaimana menurutmu?" ujarnya meminta izin namun tangannya telah bergerak membuka ikat pinggang, resleting dan menurunkan celanaku.

"Unghh..." Tanpa aba-aba, jari tengahnya menerobos, membuat tubuhku melengkung ke belakang.

"Kau masih sempit, seperti 3 tahun yang lalu, Soo." Ucapnya membasahi bibir. Aku terkekeh, memaksakan tiga jarinya sekaligus menerobos. Air mata mulai menggenang di sudut mataku. Namun tetap menurunkan tubuhku ke jarinya yang masuk semakin dalam. Rasanya sakit namun membuat hatiku terasa penuh, dan seluruh tubuhku memanas.

"Selama itukah?" ujarku pura-pura berpikir, seperti aku tidak menghitung setiap detik yang kulewati tanpa bajingan kecil ini.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau melonggarkanku?" mata cokelatnya dipenuhi warna hitam dari pupilnya yang melebar. Ia meraih tengkukku dan meraup bibirku, hampir seperti orang kelaparan dan bibirku adalah santapannya. Namun aku tak keberatan, walau mulai bergerak brutal.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada lubangmu, setelah kita selesai bercinta."

"Ah disana lagi!" aku ingin sekali mencekiknya saat ia mengeluarkan jarinya, ketika ia berhasil menumbuk prostatku. Namun ke hampaan di holeku tak berlangsung lama.

Setelah sedikit kesusahan melepaskan celana jeansnya yang terhalang di bagian depan, Jongin bangkit dari lantai. Dan dengan posisi duduk, ia menurunkan tubuhku perlahan ke juniornya yang masih semenggairahkan seperti kumimpikan setiap saat. Aku membantunya dengan menuntun penisnya memasukiku dan menurunkan tubuh dengan cepat.

"AGH!" Sial, aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasa terbakarnya melakukan hal ini tanpa lube. Dan ukuran Jongin sendiri sudah cukup membuatnya menjerit.

"Hey, baby, kau tak perlu tergesa-gesa. Jangan melukai dirimu sendiri. kita punya semua waktu yang kita butuhkan, kau tahu." Ujarnya menenangkan dengan mengelus bagian dalam paha kananku. Ia selalu begini, terlihat seperti player dari luar; namun manis dan lembut dari dalam. Membuatku berpikir bagaimana aku bisa bertahan selama ini tanpa kehangatannya?

"Di-diam kau, dan cintai aku!" aku tidak tahu kenapa kenapa air mata mulai mengalir di pipiku. Satu hal yang kutahu, dari cara Jongin menatapku, dan tangan yang mengusap pipiku, aku tak pernah sebahagia ini.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Soo baby."

"Ahhh~"

Setelah itu, kami bercinta sampai hatiku terasa terlalu penuh dan tak sanggup lagi menahan luapan perasaan yang dilimpahkannya. Tangannya yang meremas bokongku, membantu gerakan niak-turunku di atas penisnya. Bibir yang meninggalkan tanda kebiruan yang posesif di setiap inci tubuhku yang bisa ia raih, membuat tubuhkan seperti terbakar. Dan penisnya yang keluar-masuk dengan gerakan brutal pinggulnya yang membawa desahan 'ah ah ah' keluar dari bibirku, meyakinkanku akan satu hal. Cinta, inilah cinta.

"Ah ah J-jonginhh... a-aku-" tanpa perlu menyelesaikan kalimatku, ia tahu aku akan klimaks. Dengan gerakan cepat ia membarikanku di lantai. Jongin mengalungkan kakiku ke lehernya, menekuk tubuhku supaya ia dapat menjangkau bibirku, dan menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"Aku juga baby~" gerakan pinggulnya hampir tak terkendali, terlalu cepat dan dalam menumbuk prostatku tanpa ampun. Hingga tubuhku terdorong ke atas.

"Hunghh andwaehh..." aku tahu aku tidak bisa menahan klimaksku lebih lama lagi. Karena itulah kuketatkan holeku saat klimaksku di ujung tanduk. Ia mengerang ketika cairan hangatku keluar mengotori perut dan dada kami. Refleks lubangku mengapit penis berdenyutnya dengan keras, mengantarkan ia ke klimaksnya.

"Ahh~" aku tak tahan untuk mendesah, merasakan cairannya yang hangat memenuhiku. Tubuhnya bergetar saat cairan terakhir keluar, dan aku meringis saat ia menarik penisnya keluar. Membawa beberapa cairanya keluar secara bersamaan. Bukannya mengambil tisu atau berbaring di sebelahku, aku mendapatinya malah menatapi holeku dengan memiringkan kepala.

"Wae?" ia tertawa ringan seraya melingkari holeku dengan telunjuknya. Membuat semburat merah kembali merambat ke leher dan wajahku, serta desahan yang kutahan agar tak keluar.

"Kau belum cukup longgar." Ujarnya tersenyum tanpa dosa, yang kuhadiahi dengan tendangan di dada. Ia meringis seraya mengelus dadanya yang kuyakin tidak sesakit itu, ia hanya drama queen.

"Ambilkan tisu!" titahku memalingkan wajah, aku tak mau ia melihat wajah tomatku. Belum cukup longgar katanya? Yang benar saja! Ini saja cukup menghalangiku mengajar besok.

Rasa kesalku mulai mereda saat ia lebih memilh membersihkanku terlebih dahulu, dibanding dirinya sendiri. aku benar-benar mencintainya.

"Hyung," hyung? Andwaeyeo, Jongin tak pernah memanggilnya 'hyung'. Kecuali ia menginginkan sesuatu yang sudah jelas Kyungsoo tak akan suka atau setuju.

"Bolehkah aku tidur di rumahmu, dari pada di asrama? Aku tahu tinggal di dekat sini, kumohon hyung~" aegyo. Ia melakukan aegyo dengan kedua tangan menyatu, seolah memohon dengan pout di bibirnya. Aku kalah telak.

"Ta-tapi aku bisa terlibat masalah, Jongin." Namun aku tak akan membiarkannya menang semudah itu.

"Aish, aku akan memelukmu setiap tidur. Memberimu morning kiss. Ayolah, aku bahkan akan memasakk-"

"Ok, baiklah." Ucapan itu berhasil membuatku terbaring di lantai dengan Jongin di atasku yang memelukku erat seraya melontarkan kata 'gomawo' berulang kali. Namun sebelum ia berniat menciumku di bibir, aku menahan wajahnya mendekat.

"Satu syarat: Jauhi dapurku. Mengerti?" ia mengangguk cepat, akupun menarik lehernya mendekat. Sesaat sebelum bibir kami menyatu, ia mengucapkan 'saranghae' yang membuatku lupa caranya bernapas.

eNd

note: emang ada loh sekolahnya. Pernah liat di "on the spot". O.O

and excuse me, atas lemon yang kaga acem ini. dah lama ga bikin enceh. -,,- #elaphidung

komen pelis, cantik, cantik~ :D


End file.
